This invention relates to the field of sheetfeeding apparatus, and more particularly, to envelope feeders.
Envelope sheetfeeders are generally required to transport envelopes from one location to another location along a deck. Conventionally, a plurality of drive rollers under the influence of a prime mover are rotatively mounted below the deck such that a radial portion of each roller is location slightly above the deck extending through aligned openings in the deck. The rollers encountering an envelope traversing the surface of the deck and acting as a prime mover on the envelope. To assist in providing positive control of the envelope, it is conventional to utilize biasing rollers mounted above the deck for applying a downward load on a traversing envelope to increase the friction contact between the drive rollers and the envelope. It is a common experience for an envelope to become jammed in the feeder.